Grim Negotiations
by windofmysoul
Summary: When faced with the fate of his brothers Leo is forced into grim negotiations with a new unknown foe. The fearless leader is faced with a hard decision that will change Leo and his brothers lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again my lovely readers. Here goes another story and before you start, let me give you a little heads up as you will. As per usual this story will have lots of brotherly fluff, and the beauty that is family. This is one of my more serious stories and therefore will be rated T. If you have any questions, concerns or comments please let me know. And without further adieu.. A story of sacrifice of overcome hardships and adversity. A story of losing oneself and the hard path of rediscovery. **

**Disclaimer:. I do not own the turtles or any of the TMNT characters, this is a story written for fun and I in no way make any profit of this writing. **

**Summary: When faced with the fate of his brothers Leo is forced into grim negotiations with a new unknown foe. The fearless leader is faced with a hard decision that will change Leo and his brothers lives forever. **

**Chapter One**

"You cowards" MIkey yelled at the retreating guards, who were not in the least intimidated by the chained turtle, Mikey's hands clenched around the thick metal bars as he spewed the insults. "Yeah ya better run."

"You sure told them MIkey" Raph said half sarcastically from his place at the other side of the small stone cell back against the wall as he sat watching Leo tend to Donnie. "How is he?" the hothead's voice was abnormally soft. They had never been taken down this easily. They had fought of mutants, thwarted alien attacks on several occasions even taken down the Shredder; but these newcomers had taken them out and captured them within minutes. Leo shook his head staring down at a prone Donatello worry blatant on his face. "I don't know Raph. He was hit pretty hard in the head, he probably has a concussion. And from the height he fell…" Leo trailed off before taking a deep breath, "he probably has some broken ribs..but I don't know. Donnies' the doctor here. He would know what to do. All I know is first aid"

"You know more than me" Raph admitted looking at the bruise on Donnies head with a deep frown.

"We'll just have to take him to Doctor Rockwell when we get out of here" Leo decided his face masked and set with steely determination.

"If we get out of here" Raph mumbled, his mind reeling back to the fight. The strangers moved fast and as quiet as the wind. Their numbers seemed to be endless as they appeared out of nowhere and there weapons...Raph closed his eyes. It was like something from science fiction or outer space.

"Course we'll get out of here" Mikey stated matter of factly, in an upbeat voice his optimism undimmed by the precarious situation. "Won't we Leo?" the youngest turned hopeful eyes on his older brother, leader, and now Sensei. Leo pulled up his most convincing leader face pushing all his own insecurities worries, and doubts deep down as he turned to reassure his younger brother. "Off course we will Mikey" he said with a smile. "Raph check the other side of the cell, look for any weak spots or places with ventilation" Leo stated to his own side of the cell to look.

"We've already checked Leo. _you've _already checked. Like ten times" Raph stated, as he went about his orders anyway.

"What should I do?" Mikey asked ignoring the hot head's grumbling. "Stay with Donnie" Leo stated "check his breathing and rest that arm of yours"

"It's nothing" Mikey waived it off "just a sprain" Leo kept his unwavering composure as his searches turned up nill, _again. _"Any injury is an injury MIkey. If we can't find a weak spot in our cell then we're going to have to escape using force"

"Force?!" Raph laughed bitterly. "Leo have you gone weak in the head? You were there we got our asses handed to us back there. We don't stand a chance against those guys and we've fought some tough things in our past"

"We didn't do so hot when we first fought Shredder" Mikey pointed out "and now we have defeated him."

"Yeah but we had time to train. To prepare, Sensie spent weeks training us non-stop after that first fight. And we don't have the resources or the time for a turn around like that. They're planning something, and if my guts right I'd say we got a few hours before there back in and we'll find out just what exactly they want with four Mutant Turtles!" Raph growled his fear driving his anger.

"Raph" Leo said calmly.

"No Leo" Raph said shaking his head. "You've got us out of a lot of tight spots. But this is one where there just ain't a solution."

"There is always a way out" Leo bit back. "A true ninja is never defenless" Leo reminded his temperamental bother crossing his arms, seemly unfaced by Raph's outburst. "Failure is _not _an option Rapheal."

"Leo there is no option here. Mikey's arm is probably broken. You and me have more bruises and scrapes than I ever though turtlely possible to get in a fight. And who knows when or if Ever Donnie is going to wake up." Raph yelled tears of panic and pain streaming down his face. Leo rushed forward and pulled his hysterical brother into a hug. "Raph I know things look dark right now. But we can't give up hope. Master Splinter taught us to fight to the end no matter how dark the outcome looks, he taught us that we only ever fail unless we give up" he pulled Mikey into the hug with his other arm. "We'll find a way out, just have hope" Leo soothed rocking his brothers back and forth in his arms as he dried their tears, giving them reassurances and promises. An hour later when the tears had dried and the three were huddled together, close to sleep the door opened and a tall muscled figure in a suit and tie stepped in soldiers on either side. "Leonardo" he said evenly. Leo rose to his feet despite the shaking of his legs and his aching body.

"Who are you? What do you want with us? How do you know who we are?" Leo said his voice strong and his tone icey. The man just smiled a chesercat grin, pulling his shades down to look at the lead turtle. "I know much about you turtles, your strength and achievements are far known. As for me, you'll know soon enough who I am and what I want" The nameless man stated critically his grin dangerous. "But for now I wish to talk with you Leonardo" Leo just glared at the man while Mikey pulled worriedly at Leo's wrist. Raph his fire returning full force, growled and charged the man; the chains around his wrists stopping him mere inches away from their captures. "You listen to me, you sewer scum. Ya aint taking any of MY brothers anywhere! Let us go and I won't rip your arms off."

The man studied Raph for a moment his eyebrow raised in intrigue and curiosity before discarding the snarling ninja just inches away and turning back to Leo. "your the leader of this well oiled machine" it was more of a statement than a question but Leo nodded non the less. Yes he was the leader and head of the household. The man just gestured to his men who easily restrained Raph and went to escort Leo. "Before anything rash is done let's see if we can not come to an _agreement." _

Raph's green eyes widened. "Ya ain't taking my brother anywhere!" turning worried eyes to his brother Raph continued. "Don't ya listen to a word he says Leo, don't agree to nothing."

"Don't worry Raph" Leo reassured "I'll get us out of here. Just keep your cool and watch over Don and Mikey", with that Leo turned and fearlessly faced his capture. The heavy metal door slammed at the group exited the noise echoing loudly off the stone walls. Raph sank to the floor pulling Mikey close whispering reassuring words to his younger brother about Leo's strength and how they would get out of there and not to worry. But Raph in fact did worry. He had only been truly afaid a small number of times in his life: when the technodrom went down, the second Krang invasion,and when Leo flew off Fugitoid ship solo. When Raph first saw the strangers today he had that same sickening feeling of dread creep into his gut, that he had felt before . At the time he didn't know why, but his gut never lied so he kept his brother's in close view the whole time: especially Leo. The feeling only grew worse as the battle raged on, and when they were left alone in the cell with no way of escape in site and two brother's injured,it had all become too much and Raph fell prey to the crushing grief and hopelessness that plagued him as his gnawing it his gut grew louder and had momentarily given in to his fear. But now with Leo gone, Raph had to pull back up his hope and strength and stand strong for his two little brothers. Raph set his face in determination as he stared at the door. He was not going to give up! Not on hope! Not on escape! And definitely not on his brothers! Any of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Alright I have completed your tests" Leo spit breathing heavily from the harsh training regiment, obstacle course and sparring matches he had just completed. "Now tell me. Who are you and what do you want! I demand you let my brothers and I go Now!"

The man just smiled as he gestured for Leo to take a seat in the chair in front of his blank desk in the small bare office. The man leaned back in the chair his hands entwined behind his head as his feat rested on the desk in front of him. Despite his carefree manner, a tone of icy severity and seriousness hung in the air. "My name has no importance" the suit began his voice smooth and deadly. "I am known simply as 'the recruiter', I wish no harm to your brothers. I regret that I have harmed them at all. I wish no harm on earth's best defenders. No I am here because _you _show potential. You possess the strengths and skills needed for a peace balancer. You do well under pressure, your disciplined, reserved, an excellent fighter and leader, you have shown talent as a diplomat, and" the man smiled "you know how to do what needs to be done." Leo's frown deepened as he stared at the man in front of him adjusting his view of the situation and his opponent. "You said you wanted to talk" Leo said icly "so let's talk. What do you want?"

The man shrugged. "Simple, I want to preserve and maintain peace."

"Pretty high and mighty coming from the man who just hurt and captured by brothers" Leo spit.

The man shook his head. "It was only a tacic" he frowned "one I regret using, but it needed to be done. You see Leonardo I am like you. I have responsibility, men under my care, innocents and civilians who depend on me. I do what I need to do in order to complete my mission and restore peace."

"But we fight Crime" Leo spat "we're the good guys! If your really looking to keep peace like you say then why imprison us?"

"I work on a larger scale," the man stated cripically "This planet is not one under my agencies protection. When the Krang invaded they did it slowly over decades by the time we realized their threat it was already too late to intervene. You see we are low staffed and have many planets, realms and space stations under our protection already. But then you and your brother's intervened." the man smiled. "We were exceedingly grateful, it is not often that a planet has adequate defenses for a threat such as the Krangg and we are always relieved when such problems can be handled locally, it makes our jobs easier. You defeated threat after threat and we saw a common thread, you are obviously the leader: you make the decisions, ultimatums, you carry the weight the pressure, you make the finale call and sacrifice. You bear this burden well" The man complimented. "I'm sure you've noticed your workload has decreased" the man commented leaning forward, feet sliding off the desk smoothly as his hands came to rest folded on the surface in front of him blue eyes boring into the young leader. "You have done well protecting your home, and new york and earth is reaping the benefits. The remainder of your team can handle the threats from here and if not my group will intervene"

"The remainder of my team?" Leo repeated eye riges rising.

The man smiled "Like I said before we are understaffed let me explain who 'we' are exactly and what we do." A beat of silence passed "I am with an organization that dates back ages our name changes based on where we are, different places have different names for us. But our job is simple we maintain peace, we restore balance and thwart threats. If a planet is invaded we intervene, gruesome dictator: we intervene, planetary starvation we intervene, Armageddon asteroid heading for planet we intervene. I am with the upper division: diplomat, I talk to planet rulers and recruit peace balancers. Peace balancers are very hard to find. As I said before we are understaffed, because of the rigorous and lethal workload these guardians' life expectancies are fairly short. They sacrifice much of themselves for the greater good. They often lay down their lives to save innocents. Because they are constantly traveling the marked warriors sacrifice their identities in order to remain neutral protectors and be able to adjust to the fast and furious life they lead. They give themselves fully to their jobs. Now of these guardians few actually 'volunteer'; we have found the hard way that the skills and strengths needed for such a hard and crucial line of work are talents that can not be taught. Therefore when we find someone, like yourself" the man noted gesturing to Leo as he continued. "Who has heart and courage embedded deep within them, and then recruiters like myself, come to offer these individuals a place in the fold"

"My place is here" Leo stated. "I appreciate what your doing, but I can not join you. I have responsibilities, I have have friends, family. I will never leave my brothers." Leo stated adamantly his sapphire eyes icy.

The man let out a sigh. "I thought you'd say that" he shook his head "We have a situation on Zinax 3. I can not return empty handed. If you do not willingly join me, then I will be forced to train your brothers. One willing volunteer is better than four unwilling recruits but I will do whatever it takes to prevent the massacre that will ensue on this allied planet even if it means going against my morals"

"You wouldn't" Leo's eyes grew wide. "DO NOT harm my brothers!"

The man shook his head "Yes the training is brutal but they can handle it, it's a shame that you'll all be separated after the mission though. But with limited numbers its best that peace balancers work alone."

Leo shook his head eyes clouding with tears. He could see the honesty in the man's eyes, hear the tone of desperation in his voice. He believed this man, and he feared for his brothers. He knew what he had to do, even if the negotiations were grim. "If I join you, you will realise them and leave them alone, never interfere with _their_ lives again!"

The man nodded smiling as he let out a relieved breath. "It will be so, no harm will come to the three earth protectors, they will be released and left alone. I swear on my honor"

"I want proof that you'll keep your end of the bargain" Leo said his stare penetrating and icey.

The man nodded. "I will not take you until you have a chance to see your family safe"

Leo nodded his mind realling. _Donny needs Medical attention. I'm the only one besides Donnie who has any medical knowledge. And that's only first Aid! _"And I need to make a phone call" The man thought for a moment. "You can have three minutes to use your communicator but you will be monitored and you can not tell anyone of us, or our plans or the deal is off" Leo nodded to show he understood. The man went to stand. "One last thing" Leo stated. "I want to say goodbye" The man's eyes softened for a milescond before icing back over. He nodded coldly. "You mustn't say a word about our deal, who we are or what we do. We remain anonymous to planets we do not defend. This will most likely be the last time you see them, most guardians do not live until retirement. You will surender most of your identity to fit the mold, so I suggest you say goodbye to Leonardo the teenage mutant turtle as well. We came only for the leader and warrior."

Leo swallowed mutely before nodding. The door slammed and Leo was left alone once again with his thoughts before a soldier came in with his T-phone.

"Three minutes"

Leo swallowed pulling Rockwell up in his contacts. The mechanic ring echoed off the cold walls for endless seconds before the chimp picked up his tone annoyed. "Hello, I am exceedingly busy at the moment so if this is not an immediate emergency I would recommend you call back later"

"Rockwell" Leo bit out, no time for pleasantries. "Listen my time is limited as it is. We were ambushed, Donnie and Mikey are in need of medical attention. Mikey has a broken arm and Donnie's unconscious. Head to the underground interguntion at Ernest and Third. Bring backup just in case and remain on the lookout" Leo commanded eyes fixed on the soldiers already inching toward him as they watched their watches.

"Leonardo" the chimps voice was high pitched with worry now. "Where are you? Are you alright? Something's wrong with your T-phone I can't pinpoint your location."

"I'm counting on you Rockwell. Keep care of my brothers..Ok?" his voice broke.

"Leonardo" the phone fizzed out suddenly as his three minutes ran up, cutting off Rockwells concerned shout.

"The underground interjection at Ernest and Third?" The recruiter question one eyebrow raised. With Leonard's confirmation he nodded curtly. "Very well, I'm sure your Allie is on his way there now. You have approximately eight minutes to say your farewells and then we will deliver your brothers to this position and head to Zanious 3" Leo nodded allowing the soldiers to lead him out of the small room and back to his brothers, his mind reeling on what to say to them. Their safety depended on keeping the truth from them, what was he going to tell them? How could words describe how much he loved them. But one thought plagued Leo more than the others: how was he going to say goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Raph was pulled from his doze by the sound of the door opening. A growl rose in his throat as the men walked in. Pushing Mikey behind him Raph rose to his feat ready to defend his brothers if they tried to take any of them away from him.

"Where's Leo?!" He yelled at the guards, as he rushed toward them a primal scream escaping his lips as the chains restricted him from reaching the perpetrators.

"Leo" Mikey cried out as Leo was tossed into the cell, falling hard on his side with a grunt as the door slammed closed.

"Leo" Raph was over to his brother in an instant his eyes scanning his older brother's form, frowning and growling to himself as he spotted several bruises and scrapes that hadn't been there prior.

"What did they do to you?" Raph bit out helping Leo back over to the wall. Leo just waved him off pulling Mikey into a one armed hug before going over to Donnie running a caring hand across his forehead. "How's he doing?"

"The same" Raph frowned. Leo sat back against the wall with a sigh, gesturing for Mikey the blue clad turtle pulled the youngest onto his lap burying his head in Mikey's shoulder giving the youngster a tight squeeze before letting his left hand drop to absent mindlessly stroke Donnie's forehead. Sensing his older brother's unease, Mikey leaned against Leo's chest as Raph came to sit on Leo's right, shoulders touching. The four brothers just sat in silence for several moments huddled together like they used to do in their childhood.

After a long moment Leo broke the silence. "You guys know how much I love you right?" Leo asked tears welling up in his eyes.

Raph's green eyes widened and Mikey just squeezed Leo tightly. "Of course we do bro. Your like the best big bro ever. You do everything for us plus you tell us allll the time"

Leo shook his head sadly, "No I don't..I don't tell you enough how much you mean to me. How amazing you are." The blue clad turtle turned his gaze to Raph "Raph your an amazing turtle and an amazing brother. I am lucky to call you my brother and consider you my best friend:" Raph choked taken aback. "I may give you a hard time sometimes but that's only because I'm trying to push you to be better. You have so much potential Rapheal. You have an amazing strength, a trait I often look up to you for. Your brave, you've saved my life more times then I can count, your determined, protective, smart and confident. You'll make a great leader" Raph just sat there Leo's loving words hitting him like a wave. "Mikey" Leo said rubbing his littlest brother's head tenderly his safire blue eyes full of love. "Don't ever change ok. Stay your amazing fun loving upbeat self. Don't let your optimism dim, or your view on the world darken. Never lose sight of your young side, don't ever lose your creativity, your energy, your humor. Just" Leo kissed the top of Mikey's head tears rolling down his face. "Just stay you. Your amazing Mikey I love you so much". Leo turned to Donnie monetarily smiling at the unconscious younger turtle sadly before he turned back to the now concerned faces of his brothers. "Tell Donnie that I think he is the smartest person I have ever met or probably ever will. Tell him that he's a genius and he shouldn't ever let his creativity, injunuity or god given intellect dim. But don't let himself stock away in his lab for days on end either, it's not healthy. He has such an amazing mind and spirit and such a good heart" tears poured freely from sapphire eyes now as the leader continued. "Please tell Donnie that I love him."

"Leo" Raph breathed. "What are you saying?"

"Yeah bro, don't lose hope we'll get out of here" Mikey's smile was strained. Leo placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder his smile shining through his tears. "Don't worry Mikey, everything is going to be ok now. _Your_ going to be ok."

Raph shook his head fear gripping him. "Leo what are you talking about?" he repeated.

"I made a deal with the leader. These guys won't bother you again."

Slowly Leo raised his hands and took his mask off handing it to Mikey. "Do me a favor don't mourn for me. Don't lose yourselves in grief. This was my decision, all that matters is that you guys are safe. I promise I'll do whatever I can to get back to you.. if I can..If I can't though" Leo said taking a deep breath. "Just..don't stop living." Turning to Raph he smiled. "Trust in each other, everything will work out as long as you stay together."

Raph couldn't hold it back any longer, tears pouring down his face he yelled at his brother. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Sobbing he pulled Leo into a bone-crushing hug tears pouring freely. "You IDIOT this is no time for your self sacrificing shit. We're getting out of here and we're getting out of here together!"

"Yeah Bro" Mikey said hugging Leo just as vigorously from his other side. "What are you thinking? We love you Dude. Turtles stick together...You can't do this..you just can't."

"We love you Leo and we're not letting you do this"

Leo returned the hug before pulling back. "It's not up to you"

The door slammed open the soldiers rushing forward. "It's time" the soldier said blankly. Mikey and Raph through themselves between Leo and the soldiers determined to whatever it took to keep these men from their brother. They didn't understand that the men weren't there for him: they were there for _them. _Raph's eyes got big as realization hit him. Donnie was gingerly being carried toward the door along with a kicking and screaming Mikey. "Get your hands off me!" he yelled at the soldiers restraining him and ushering him toward the door, away from Leo.

"LEO" Mikey yelled as the men pulled him out the door, the orange masked turtle had his hands on the door frame tears rolling down his face.

"Its ok Mikey" Leo said a silent transaction passed between Leo and the lead suit with a single glance.

"LEO NO" Raph yelled.

Tears poured down Leo's face "Please forgive me"

And then suddenly Raph's world went dark.

-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

"What did you give them?" Leo demanded as he sat in the back of the armored van watching his unconcious brothers.

"Just a mild sedative" answered the recruiter his eyes fixed on the road as he pulled into the alley way. "It should wear of in a matter of hours. Don't worry it's harmless It's what we used on you four earlier. No side effects." With a wave of his hand the men picked up the prone bodies of Donnie, Raph and Mikey and bounded under the manhole cover. His hands bound, Leo followed. After his brothers were placed against the sewer wall, at the location he told Rockwell Leo kissed each of his brother's heads. Before turning to Recruiter once more. With a single nod the recruiter pulled a devious out of his hand one similar to the ones the Krangg and triceratons used and with a single push of a button the sewers vanished in a blink of light, and Leo found himself in a new world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Did anyone catch the bus that hit me" Donnie mumbled sitting up a hand pressed to his forehead. He immediately recognized where he was: he was in his lab, on the spare cot he kept here for emergencies. Donnie frowned thinking back to his last memories. _I was in a fight. _Donnie noted taking in his several bruises and the bandages around his midsection, head and shoulder. _We were ambushed out of nowhere. I had just seen Leo charge in to save Mikey when I fell..._Donnie frowned he must have blacked out when he fell off the building. _How did I get here? We were pretty outnumbered. _

"Your awake" came Mikey's loud voice as Donnie was encased in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too Mikey" Donnie said with a smile patting Mikey's arm that was wrapped in a cast proving the Donnies' earlier assumptions of a fight as his brother continued to squeeze the breath out of him with the other arm.

"Take it ease Mike" Raph said leaning against the door frame his smile big, but if the dark circles around his eyes were any indication he hadn't slept in days. "Don't go squeezing the daylight out of him little brother, Rockwell says his ribs are broken"

"Oh sorry Donnie" Donnie sent a grateful smile to his older brother as Mikey's grip loosened.

"How you feeling" Raph asked sitting down next to Donnie checking his eyes with a flashlight.

"My head hurts" Donnie admitted. "And I'm kinda hungry" he sent a smile to Mikey, who immediately responded. "On it D" with that the orange banded turtle rushed off grateful for something to do. Now that Mikey was gone the genius turtle turned to the hot head.

"I can't remember anything after falling of that building" Donnie admitted rubbing the back of his head. "Must of black-outed"

Raph frowned looking down at his hands Raph mumbled. "You were out for three days"

"Three Days?!" Donnie exclaimed shocked.

"How'd we get out of there?" Donnie asked after a moment. "Mikey hurt his arm, and If I was down..we were outnumbered to begin with.."

"You need to rest" Raph interrupted pushing the purple banded turtle back on his pillows. "You just woke up, we can go over that latter. But right now what you need is old fashioned medicine. Food and rest"

Donnie smiled it was heartening to see the carrying side come out of his protective hothead of a brother.

"Ok" Donnie yawned as he grateful took the soup offered to him. After finishing off his soup, and just enjoying the company of his brothers Donnie snuggled down into his pillows content to let the matter rest for the moment. "Thanks guys" he smiled laying down. Raph smiled as he tucked in his younger brother.

"And about.."

"Latter donnie" Raph cut him off his voice nearly catching in his throat.

Donnie just nodded sleepy. "Ok, I'll just ask Leo tomorrow." He almost missed how Raph's breath caught in his throat at the sentence. _Almost. _

-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

It had been three days since Donnie had woken up. His barely hurt any more and he was feeling much better. Mikey had set up a tv in the lab, and brought Donnie plenty of books to keep him occupied; and the genius was rarely lacking for company. His brothers visited him often as did Casey and April. Though whenever they were visiting Donnie his visitors always seemed subdued, somber. It would get worse when he asked questions about 'that night' a horrific or grief filled expression would flash across their face before they changed the topic. But that wasn't the only bothering the ninja. Leo hadn't come to visit him. Not Once! This wasn't like Leo. He was an overprotective worry wart to begin with, the mother hen got even more overbearing when one of them was injured. HIs caring brother's absence worried Donnie to his core. _Leo must be hurt _Donnie concluded fear and worry attacking his heart. It would explain his brothers' actions as of late. They wouldn't want to worry Donnie if anyone was hurt, not with Don being injured as well. It was probably just their way of keeping Don in bed and making sure he was healing instead of caring for the injured turtle. _But I'm better now_! Don thought angrily, crossing his arms. He deserved to know if Leo was hurt. He needed to know. A frightening thought crossed his head. His brother's would have told him by now. He was strong enough. The silence couldn't just be his brother's wanting to keep him off his feat. No, a lie this deep would have to be fueled by something else; protection maybe. Worry cut at his heart. It had been six days from the fight and he hadn't heard and seen anything of leo, sure he was out for the first three days but still. _He must be hurt pretty bad if his brother's were trying this hard to protect him. _Donnie thought his mind reeling connecting the dots. The dark circles under Mikey and Raph's eyes, the distant looks of sadness, April and Casey's sadness and awkwardness, everyone's silence. His brother's thought he hadn't noticed, but he had, they kept leaving the lair. Always coming home disappointed, sad or angry. _Maybe they took Leo to rockwell_ Donnie thought. It made sense if Leo was badly hurt he would need a doctor and with Donnie out for the count. But why wouldn't Rockwell just come here? He was already visiting to check on Donnie anyway, wouldn't it make sense to have both his patience in the same place? Donnie put his hands on his face. _Nothing makes any sense._ He thought his worry rising and his mind reeling for answers. It kinda fit but not really, especially taking into consideration the low whisperings he had heard coming from the kitchen. He heard his brother's talking in whispers in the kitchen with April, Casey and the mutant Animals, something about a search and boy was Raph angry. Donnie took a deep breath, this had gone on long enough. He wanted no _needed _answers.

"Hey" Raph's voice sounded strained as he came in with a tray of food. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he set the tray down at the bedside table taking a seat in his usual chair next to the bed.

"Frustrated" Donnie mumbed a reply turning his penetrating glare to the redhead. "Where's Leo?" Donnie asked. "I haven't seen him since I woke up. You and Mikey never mention him, heck neither do Casey and April. And whenever I ask about that night you just change the subject. Is he hurt? Where is he? I need to know if he's ok" Donnie was breathing heavily by the end of his spuel. Watching a cascade of emotions play over his immediate older brother's face.

"We need to tell him" came Mikey's tired voice from the doorway. "He deserves to know Raph." The orange clad turtle walked over to Donnie's bed his movements slow and heavy like his feet were burdened. Sitting down next to Raph, Mikey took Donnie's hand in his uninjured one. His usually upbeat and goofy brother had a serious and solemn look on his face. "Leo told me to tell you that he thinks 'you're the smartest person he knows. That you're a genius and you shouldn't ever let your creativity, inin" Mikey stumbled over the words tears whelming up in his eyes.

"Ingenuity" Raph finished, mirroring tears in his eyes as he patted Mikey's shoulder taking off where the orange clad turtle left off "Leo made us promise to tell you not to let your creativity, injunity, or God given intelect go dim" Raph bit back a half sob for a second "he also asked us not to let you lock yourself away in your lab" Donnies heart pounded wildly, tears building up in his eyes. "He says you have such an amazing mind and spirit and..such a good heart" Raph stopped turning away to hide his eyes. Mikey took over again looking at Donnie "then he said 'Please tell Donnie that I love him." Donnies heart caught in his throat. Mikey had mirroring tears in his eyes. "He said stuff like that to Raph and I too, while imprisoned but you were out for the count so he asked us to re-lay it back to ya"

"Im..imprisoned" Donnie stammered out.

Raph let out a sigh. "It's time ya know what happened that night" he frowned "how much do you remember?"

Donnie shook his head "not much just up until falling off the building then I remember waking up here"

Raph let out a sigh as he composed himself before jumping into a long and emotional story. Going over the fight after Donnie fell, the darts, waking up in the stone prison, the man in the suit who took Leo away to talk about an 'agreement', Leo and his heartfelt outpouring when he returned, the men taking Mikey, Raph and him away from Leo, blacking out once again, and waking in the lab with Rockwell tending over them. Donnie's mind reeled as the story went on. Rockwell had found them unconscious in the sewers, Leo had called him just an hour before. Saying that he hadn't much time and aking Rockwell to take care of his brothers and telling him where to find them. Donnies mind kept spinning and spinning like a carousel as the story went on his heart climbing into his throat. _What happened to Leo? What deal did his brother make to ensure their safety? _

"We've been scouring the city in shifts ever since" Raph concluded looking down tears covering his face.

"We'll find him" Mikey said hopefully patting Raph's hand. "It'll be ok"

"We need to find that building" Donnie said sitting up straight, his eyes wide as his mind reeling with ideas and strategy. "If we head back to where the fight took place and start the search with buildings in a three hour radus and then go from there"

"Already on it D" Came Casey Jones' voice from the doorway. "We' started the search days ago, been scowering the buildings in the general area, plus the docs, shred heads ol hideout, the purple dragons, you name it."

"We'll find him Donnie" April added as the teens walked in. "we won't give up till we do"

Tears were in Donnie's as he silently promised his older brother. _We'll never give up on you Leo. You saved us, now we'll save you._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The wind whistled as it danced through the tips of the giant pines barely illuminated by the bright shining stars above. The warrior let out a contented sigh, leaning back against the rough bark of a tree to gaze into his fire. He pulled his stick back that dangled by the fire nimbly pulling the fish of the stick careful not to burn his fingers. _This is the way to cook_. He thought as flavor erupted in his mouth. _No toaster to break, or oven. _He smiled to himself as imagined Donnie's eye roll at him breaking the toaster, again. Raph laughing at him, as he proudly presented inedible spaghetti. Raph's face when he saw a cockroach one day when he made romon. Mikey's beaming smile when he presented a new creation like Skilled ice cream, pizza rolls. He rolled his eyes smile bright. Oh how he missed them. The fire crackled as it ate away at the log. The realm guardian pulled out his Katanas: the one thing he was allowed to keep. The recruiter had been correct when he said he'd have to leave his identity behind. The peace balancers had been to hundreds of planets, learned many languages, experienced many cultures. He had become adaptable, moving like the wind. He was still himself, though he kept these gems close to heart. Living simply as he completed each mission. If he tried to explain his job in full it would be too complicated. Though to him, it was quite simple. The recruiter said he 'kept peace'. But to the young terrapin it was more than that. He fought evil, he protected innocence. He did what he did before with his brothers on earth. The only difference now was that he was alone and the lands and people he protected and risked his life for where not his home. He watched the fire reflect off the blades as he polished his weapons. He had a long day ahead of him tomorrow. Bearheart it was a planet that to him looked a lot like earth. It was a beautiful land, the only problem an alien war fleet who wanted to conquer and control. He had been on this planet for months: attempting to make peace, rallying the people, leading attacks, thwarting plans, destroying weaponry and keeping the village safe. He had all but disarmed the troops they planned to make a final attempt on the main city at day break that would decide whether the would-be-conquers called for reinforcements or went home. Looking at his weathered reflection in his blade he knew he would do whatever it took to make sure these invaders left this peaceful planet alone. He knew the plan he had faced these and similar invaders on dozens of planets. It was never easy but it was the right thing to do.

The wind howled through the trees causing the fire to dance toward the warrior illuminating the marks that littered his green skin. The guardian frowned as he looked down at the scars. He had once regarded them with disdain, then indifference, now he has reached a place of acceptance. The bands were dark, like charcoal, they were each half an inch thick and about two inches long. The first layer ran horizontal alone his limbs the second vertical; creating an intricate pattern alone his green skin. There were forty two such marks on each arm. They ran from his shoulder to his wrist, on the top, left and right side of his arm. On the legs they held the same pattern running alone his thighs and shins except on each side of his leg. His left leg held one hundred and eighty four marks, his right one hundred and eight three. Four hundred hundred and fifty one marks in total. The same number as his successfully completed missions. This was no coincidence, after each completed mission he received a band. It was supposed to be a show of honor, maybe a placeholder for the parts of his identity they wished for him to abandon. Staring down at the marks he couldn't help but wonder what would happen when he ran out of space for marks. He had heard that peace balancers do retire; it's not based on a matter of years served by on a matter of how many missions, how many marks. Time seemed to hold an irrelevance. He had once counted the days, but that had ceased. He traveled to places where time passed differently than it did on earth. He was sure Donnie could explain why. But for him, well all it did was remind him off his journey to Dimension X with his brothers, the place where Mikey was a genius. As for how many missions; he knew he was somewhat of a record setter among guardians. Yes he had met a few guardians most of them weren't as vigorous as him. They took long breaks in between missions. Him well living the life of a ninja had equipped him for the lifestyle of a guardian and therefore he had many marks for someone as fresh as he was. He looked down at his left leg. If he survived this mission it would hold one hundred and fifty four marks. It would be a balanced number as many marks on each leg just as the arms. Making it four hundred and fifty two marks total. He let out a hum of hope as he stirred the embers of the fire that had since died down to no more than a simmer. Contented that it wouldn't cause a problem he rolled over to go to sleep; his thoughts on a distant planet he longed to return to and the faces he prayed he would one day see again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"So what are the purple dragons up to now Don?" Mikey asked as the three brothers, April and Casey raised across the rooftops.

"They are attempting to break into a high tech lab" Donnie responded. "The lab recently apprehended a lot of Stockman's inventions are are investigating slash disarming them. If the Purple Dragons get ahold of this tech. Us and the city will have many sleepless nights"

"Just when things were calming down" Raph started from the front of the group. Things over the past few years had been fairly slow. They hadn't had a real threat since stopping the Krangg and Shredder from the other dimension (when they allied with Bebop and Rocksteady) and after Leo left, things for the turtles got even slower. They still fought crime and defended the city, they helped Karia out with fighting the neofoot, but their main threat had been the purple dragons. Though with less crime activity they spent most of their nights scouring the streets for their leader. Even though time passed they continued to search for their brother none of them refusing to give up hope on one day finding him. Leo had en-stated Raph as leader, and Raph reluctantly took on the job. Mikey and Donnie were supportive, and non resentful toward Raph during the transition, knowing how hard it was for the hot head.

"So what's the plan genius?" Raph asked leaping over the buildings, coming to a halt outside the lab.

Right when Donnie was about to answer one of his sensors went off. Pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the alert, the purple banded turtles eyes went wide. He put a hand out to physically brace himself as he leaned against the wall.

"Donnie?" Raph asked worriedly

"Is someone breaking into the lair?" Casey asked.

Don shook his head, his voice low, "it's not the sensors I set up at the lair that were activated." He looked up to meet the eyes of his family, "it's the ones I set up at 'strangers' hideout."

They all stiffened, breaths catching. It wasn't long after the 'incident' that they found the building they were held in. It was empty as though abandoned. Donnie set up sensors in case the 'strangers' who had captured them and taken their brother's ever returned. And so far they hadn't.

"Ar..are you sure" Casey stuttered. Donnie just nodded.

"Then what are we doing standing around here then? Let's go" Raph was already turning Mikey and Donnie following suit when Casey's voice stopped them.

"What about the Purple dragons?"

"Leo's more important" Donnie started crossing his arms.

"Come on come on we're wasting time" Mikey said bouncing from foot to foot.

"We can't just let these guys get ahold of these weapons. We don't even know if it is even the strangers that tripped the sensors. It's probably just a stray cat or something"

Raph growled ready to punch his friend in the face as April stepped forward. "I hate to agree with Casey" she said hands up shaking her ginger head. "But he's right. We have a responsibility to the city"

Mikey sighed "Leo would be mad at us, if we let these bozos take control"

"Especially if he knew we were doing it because we went to save him" Donnie agreed head down.

Raph growled throwing his weapon on the ground in anger stomping off a few feet to pace. "But we can't just leave this unchecked either. We've waited TOO long for a break like this!"

"How bout the mutant animals?" April suggested pulling out her phone "there closer than us anyway they would get there way before we could. If we call them now they could check into it while we take these guys down"

Raph stopped his pacing before nodding picking up his weapon. "Make the call April" turning to Casey "stay up here and watch her back. Join us when your done" Turning to Mikey and Donnie he nodded for them to get into position. "Let's make this fast. I always love a good but kicking but we got things to do and places to be" with that the three turtles bounded off the roof and into the lab.

-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

Excitement ran through his veins as he looked around the empty abandoned building that he hadn't seen in years. _One hundred and fifty three marks_. To his surprise it was the recruiter who he saw after his return mission. The man was extremely agitated, when the warrior walked up. Evidently he had just learned about his latest injury and was furious that he hadn't been sent on leave, for rest, recuperation and healing. Honestly he didn't mind he had been angry at first when he first received the gash that ran across the tender part of his throat and chest. But he was just thankful to be alive. As for the injury: as reassured his voice had returned he had only been mute for a short period of time compared to what he silently feared. He had earned the injury several missions prior, he had received the nearly fatal wound by protecting a woman and her five children who were fleeing the city that was under attack. It was this woman and the villagers who had saved his life and tended to his wounds. It was one of the few times he called in back up; he did not wish to lead the already frightened villagers into war. He shook his head clearing his thoughts. Yes it had been a hard adjustment at first. But in reality, he hadn't had much to say after he left earth. He spoke only when he needed. He moved around so much that he rarely made friends and often didn't try. Being mute had given him an excuse for silence, and it rarely if ever bothered him. But evidently the recurior was furious. Turns out the recruiter had wanted him retired after his three hundred and forty second mission just a few missions prior to his injury.

"_I'm so sorry old chap" the suited man said placing a hand on the young terrapin's shoulder. "You are an honored hero, but even among us balancers there is a time for service and of rest. And I believe you've been pushed passed your long deserved release from this life. We leave for earth in an hour"_

He was ushered into a stone room, the one he and his brothers had been held in. Slumping against the floor he let out a breath. His hands were bound in front of him, it was a symbolic gesture of some kind. He honestly could care less. He knew they had odd ways and customs that he disagreed with. He debated on the idea of sending his captures some witty, mostly sarcastic, verbal retorts. But he rarely used his voice after the incident and many, including the Recruiter, thought he was still mute. So the warrior held his tongue. Without being able to verbally combat their odd and offensive customs it was easier to just go with the flow it made things move faster. He focused on the burning in his leg from his last mark as the recruiter drowned on and on about the bounds service and the symbolism of retirement, how he could resume his identity and voice(the irony) he had surrendered when he took up the role of peace balancer and yadayadaya. Suddenly his attention was jerked away as he heard a loud and familiar roar. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

"Keep close" Slash ordered. Anger was coursing through him as he entered the building they had identified as where Raph and his brothers had been held. Beside him Rockwell stiffened, Mondo pulled out his skateboard, and Leatherhead growled. It wasn't long until they saw activity. Slash stiffened fighting back the urge to call Raph, knowing that as much as he wanted to, he couldn't pull his friend away from battle no matter how much the red banded turtle had been longing to find answers. The strangers all wore suits they had odd weapons, and luckily they were currently low numbered. Rockwell using his mind powers silently took out the ones in the hallway guarding the door. They were heading toward the now unguarded door when he suddenly realized.

"This is the door the turtles where held in" he growled out.

"What are they doing back here?" Rockwell asked.

"I don't know. But were getting some answers" Slash said. Leatherhead's eyes went into slits as he let out a ferocious roar before slamming into the door knocking over several men as he tore through the stone room.

Slash was too preoccupied in the fight to notice the figure creeping up behind him. Suddenly sensing it but it was already too late. The turtle closed his eyes waiting for the sword to fall. But it never came. Turning around Spike was shocked at the sight he beheld. A figure had his back, his _shelled _back, to me. His body in a defensive stance in front of me with his arms raised stopping the sword that had nearly been my end. The sword was caught between the chains that bound his hands. In one swift motion he ripped the weapon from the man's shocked hands before doing a ninja spin kick that sent him flying across the room into several men. The commotion caught the attention of Rockwell, Letherhead and Jason who all stared in awe.

"Leo" I breathed. He skillfully took down several men who advanced, still defending me. Though he never once used lethal force only enough to sideline or disarm. I couldn't believe my eyes, but there was no doubting that the turtle in front of me was Leonardo. Those deep sapphire blue eyes that radiated confidence and wisdom beyond his age, the deadly grace with which he moved despite having both his hands bound in chains. Suddenly the suited man who had remained inactive during the fight rushed forward. Hitting Leo on the head with the but of his gun, Leo seemed to drop to the ground instantly falling into unconsciousness, but just before his eyes closed the man whispered something in his ear, before retreating back gesturing to his men to do the same. Leatherhead rushed forward but just before he could reach the men, the leader pushed a button on a strange device and they all disappeared in a flash of light.

"The Krangg" Leatherhead yelled "they're like the Krangg. Same heartlessness, same technology"

"Dude" Mondo snapped Leahterhead from his rant as he raced toward the unconscious Leo. Suddenly the shock that had kept me rooted to the spot wore off and I rushed forward.

"Is he…"

"He's alive" Rockwell breathed. "Let's get him back to the lair" Slash nodded before picking the unconscious turtle up gingerly as though he was made of glass before racing out the door as fast as possible his teammates at his heels.

"Shouldn't we take him to the turtle's lair?"

"No time" Rockwell stated "our home is closer. It's why they called us in the first place. I want to check on Leo's injuries as soon as possible. The turtles aren't even home, and plan to stop by our lair anyway after the battle. It just makes more logical sense."

It wasn't long before the mutant animals were back at their hideout. Rockwell had dashed off toward his lab instantly. "Put him on the cot" rockwell said rummaging around frantically. Slash placed the turtle down gently, his heart pounding.

"Dude" Mondo whispered Slash followed the young gecko's stare taking in Leo's appearance for the first time. His breath caught in his throat and beside him Leatherhead shut his eyes breathing heavily as he fought to keep his anger under control. Rockwell nearly dropped his medical bag in shock.

"Who would do such a thing?" Leatherhead growled, tears pricking his eyes.

"There's like hundreds of them" Mondo said staring down in horror at the scars that covered Leo's arms and legs.

"It's so gruesomely methodical as though it was thought out! As if it was planned!" Rockwell spit the words out shaking with anger. "Only a psychopath would stoop to such low levels. These wounds were seared. They branded him. They tortured him!"

Mondo rushed for a trash can to hurl as the reality of the situation setting in. "That is The most terrible thing I've ever heard." Mondo said after he emptied his dinner into the bin, sliding down to lean against the wall and cry. "Poor Leo."

Slash just stared down at the marks, the hundreds of charcoal bands each the same length. They were methodical like Rockwell said done in a pattern but just by looking it was undeniably a painful experience with each one. Unable to bear no more Slash turned away leaving Rockwell to tend to his patient. Slash stopped at the door. "Will..will he be ok?" he asked his voice cracking as he fought back tears.

"Yes" Rockwell noted. "He'll be unconscious for a while, but I don't believe the hit was damaging. He doesn't seem to have any major wounds that I can detect.." the doctor paused for a moment. "He has a nasty cut that runs from just under his chin to his collarbone. It's a miracle that it didn't seem to hit anything vital. The wound isn't fresh and seems to be healing well…..but I fear for his vocal cords. Did he say a word to you during the fight?"

Slash shook his head. "No" and with that he left the lab.

Slash paced the sewers in front of the mutanimals lair anxiously waiting for the turtles. He kept checking his phone. His mind reeling. _What was he going to say? How was he going to tell them? What should he tell them? _

"Slash" came Mikey's voice as the turtles, April and Casey rushed forward.

"What did you find?"

"What set of the sensors?"

"Was it the strangers?"

"Did you find any clues on Leo?"

Slash was bombarded with questions as the anxious brothers and teens anxiously surrounded him. Slash placed a hand on Raph's shoulder silencing the red banded turtle. Slash took a deep breath, keeping his eyes downward as he summoned the courage to deliver the news.

"Slash?" Raph questioned as the larger turtle's silence stretched on.

"Friends" Leatherhead greeted stepping out to meet the turtles. Sensing Slash's unease the crock placed a comforting hand on the turtle's shoulder. "Don't worry my friend I will tell them"

"Tell us what?" Asked Mikey staring up at his friend.

"The strangers!" Donnie exclaimed "they were there. You saw them"

Letherhead nodded solemnly, "yes, we met those you have told us about. We fought. Their numbers were few but they were still strong."

"Did you capture any of them? Did they tell you where Leo is? Where are they? I want to make them regret the day they took my brother from Me" Raph seethed trying to push forward into the lair. Leatherhead placed a hand on the angry turtle's shoulder.

"Leatherhead?"

Leatherhead let out a sigh. "They escaped. It seems these strangers have the same technology as the Krangg, they need only push a button and they vanish"

Raph backed away in shocked horror, so close just to have it slip through their fingers like sand. Donnie just shook his head in anger. "No wonder we haven't been able to track them down!" Donnie seethed his mind reeling as the usually docile turtle slammed his hand against the sewer wall in a rare show of anger.

"Do not be disheartened my friends" Leatherhead smiled at the young turtles encouragingly.

"How can you say that" Spat Casey his own emotions of sorrow and anger seeping through.

"We lost the strangers yes, and no answers were given. Instead we found something of much greater value" The brother's eyes shot up to look at the old gater. "We found your brother"

Raph's green eyes widened a smile slowly spreading over his face as tears formed. Donnie just babbled mutley his hand going to his mouth as tears of his own fell. Mikey just stood in silent shock for a moment before jumping up in glee tears in his eyes and a million questions on his lips. April was smiling with her own tears with Casey standing in relieved joy a smile covering his whole face.

"Where is he? Is he ok? When can we go get him? Do the strangers still have him? Did they take him with them? Did you talk to him?" Mikey rambled firing question after question jumping from foot to foot as energy exploded off of him.

"He is here" Leatherhead stated earning tearful smiles of utter elation. "Rockwell is tending to his wounds" Leatherhead put a hand out stopping the eager group. "I must warn you though. Leo is in bad shape. It appears that life has not treated your brother well during his time with these strangers." The brother's eyes widened in worry as they pushed past the gator without another word darting for the lab as fast as their legs could carry them.

**Please Review. **

**April and Casey played a minor role in this chapter. I wish I could have put more of their reactions and opinions in this chapter but I was just so focused on the brother's. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Leo is unconscious and although I wanted to write an emotion filled scene with their initial first reactions, I had already written the mutant animals' reactions and didn't know if I would do the brother's justice. So I am starting the chapter a while after the turtles first discovered Leo and his many wounds. **

Raph let his eyes drift away from the familiar sewer landscape and down to the prone figure in his arms. "We're almost home Leo. I gotcha" It had been Mikey's idea that we take Leo home. After all Rockwell said Leo didn't seem to be severely injured, except for the wound on his neck we're all concerned about and the deeply troubling burns along his legs and arms. But all in all he was safe to transport plus there isn't a wound that Donnie couldn't deal with when they reached home. Raph agreed with Mikey after being away for so long, it would be best for Leo to wake up in a familiar place, with his family near. Mikey cleared away some debris from Raph's path as the two made an overly careful yet still fast paced trip through the sewers. Donnie had rushed ahead to prepare the lab, Casie and April had headed home understanding that the brother's need time and space. For that Raph was grateful.

"Raph" Donnie's smile was strained. "Put him down here" Raph nodded setting his older brother down as gently as possible on the cot. Mikey rushed off returning moments latter with pillows and blankets for each of them. The three pulled in some spare cots forming a protective circle around their returned brother as they waited for him to wake up. Lying on the cot, Raph traced the intricate pattern of scars alone his brother's arm, tears in his eyes as he took in the sheer number of them.

"There's just so many of them" Mikey hiccuped as more tears rolled down his face. Honestly Raph was surprised any of them had any tears left. Between crying for joy or sorrow or both they had all cried a lot today, that included April and even Casey. When the tough hockey player entered the lab moments after the brothers to give them privacy had let out a shocked gasp that turned into a sob as he bit his fist fighting back tears, as his eyes fell on Leo. Though no one questioned if it was from anger and grief at Leo's injuries or from joyous relief that he was alive. Who could tell? could be either could be both, they were all going through their own mixtures of emotions to really question.

Leo started to stir shaking his head back and forth. Raph pulled his hand back from the scars reaching instead for Leo's hand holding it tight. Mikey took Leo's other hand while Donnie placed a hand on his shoulder, though the touch was light and gentle due to the scars. Sapphire blue looked up into emerald. Raph felt a relieved sob leave his lips.

"Hey" Donnie said smiling through his tears. Leo's hand shot up cupping Donnie's face gingerly tears escaping his eyes as he stared lovingly up at the purple masked turtle. Suddenly Raph lurched forward as Leo pulled the three of them into a group hug holding them all tightly. The four of them sat that way for a long time, holding on to each other for dear life as they cried and comforted one another; until the four reunited brothers fell into a contented sleep snuggling close together as their hearts healed.

-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

HIs blue eyes stung as the warrior slowly opened his eyes. _No not warrior _ he smiled to himself. _Leo: leader, brother, friend. _A huge smile spread over his face as he pulled Donnie closer. His brother's were returned to him; or he to them. Either way his retirement meant he could once again embrace his old life. He had been released from his service, which meant his identity so long stipped away was once again his own. His life was his once again, it could be of service but of his choice. He could have a name, a family a home. He couldn't stop the tears that streamed down his face. He hadn't the words to express his joy. He felt like his heart would explode! He was home. He was home with his brothers. Who were safe, they were all in one piece. He let out a sigh. So much had happened, so much time has passed. His smile didn't falter. _It's alright. We're together now, that's all that matters. We have time, we'll have much to talk about._

After lying still with his still sleeping brothers, Leo decided to crawl out of bed needing to stretch his battle worn and aching limbs. The sight of the lair was so familiar it warmed his heart. Though it didn't escape his notice how messy the place had become during his absence. He found no tea in the cupboard as he was the only one who drank it. So he went to the dojo instead. He didn't have his katanas, the one thing he had with him during his time as a time balalancer, was back at the abandoned building. Not feeling up for katas anyway, he pulled out the candles and sat down for meditation. The smell of the burning incense, the comforting knowledge that his brother's were just in the next room, the familiarity in the schedule, and the comfort of the old dojo warmed his heart and settled his spirit. It all brought home just how much he missed it all, and how happy he was to finally be home. A million different questions ran through his head as he sat pondering everything. _How long had he been gone? How were his brothers? Did Raph take over as leader? He always knew Raph would make a good leader, but does he like the job? Did Mikey and Don help him? Were they supportive? Was it all too much? And what about Mikey? Did his little brother listen to him when he asked him not to change? Is he still his happy energetic self? How bout Don? HOw is he? Is he still locking himself away in his lab? Has he gotten enough sleep? How's that bump on his head? Mikey, he's always getting bumps on his head, does he have any new injuries? Raph is he still out 'busting heads with Casey. If so are they being safe, when are they coming home? Is he being responsible? And what about Casey and April? They stayed in touch didn't they?, he hadn't seen them yet. How was April doing in school? How was hockey going for Jones? …..HOw did he get home? He remembered jumping into the fight to protect Slash and then everything went dark. What were the mutant animals doing there? Did they come for him, or where they there for some other mission? If so why weren't his brothers there? _His mind was moving a million miles a minute as it jumped from one train of thought to the next, as questions both big and small jumped into his heart. A sudden noise pulled him from his thoughts, though he didn't open his eyes as he listened.

-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

Raph woke to find the area next to him empty. His eyes darting open the hothead looked around the room in a panic. Leo was nowhere in sight. His heart sped up. The green eyed turtle nearly fell on the floor as he tried to crawl over Mikey.

"Raph" the orange turtle grumbled.

"Keep it down I'm trying to sleep" Donnie mumbled.

"Where's Leo?" Raph asked without any preamble trying to remain calm as his heart raced. Donnie shot straight upright at the question his brown eyes darting around just as raph's just had.

"Leo" Mikey asked similarly sitting up to look around wildly. "Was it a dream?" His voice squeaked "it couldn't have been a dream. Not if you guys remember it too" Mikey reasoned jumping over Donnie to get off the bed.

"Mikey check the kitchen" Donnie ordered. "I'll look up stairs in the bedrooms. Raph you have the living room and the dojo" with that the three darted off. Looking around wildly, frantically and quite loudly. Raph let out a breath of relief as he opened the dojo door to find Leo sitting cross legged in his old usual spot under the tree. Surrounded by candles, his eyes closed breathing evenly Leo looked as if no time had passed he looked so relaxed and peaceful. Not wanting to disturb his brother Raph stepped away from the door and called to his still frantic brothers.

"Guys" he called, getting a response instantly as Mikey and Donnie bounded up eyes wide. "I found him" he reassured.

"Wher.." he put a hand over Donnies mouth with his left hand, gesturing with his right for them to be quiet before leading them to the dojo doorway. His two brothers smiled instantly as they saw Leo in the familiar pose. How many times had Leo sat just that way at this time in the morning. The familiarity and routine brought smiles to their hearts. The three of them were content to just stand there in silence and take in the sight they feared they'd never see again. After a minute or two Leo's deep sapphire blue eyes opened looking right to where they hid always able to sense their presence. A heartwarming and familiar goofy smile played over the older turtles face as he blushed slightly eyes going downward, as though caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Raph couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. After being through who knows what horrors for nearly for all these months; he's still the same old Leo.

"Couldn't even put of meditating for a day, hey fearless" Leo just shrugged, rolling his eyes slightly at the nickname though his huge smile showed how much he missed the endearing term. Leo stood walking over to the three turtles his eyes reflecting a million different emotions and as many questions.

"It's ok" Donnie said placing a hand on Leo's shoulder. "We have a lot to say too"

"I'll make breakfast" Mikey beamed grabbing Leo's hand as he dragged the missing turtle to the kitchen. "What have they been feeding you bro?" Mikey questioned. "You've lost weight" Raph and Donnie stiffened at the acknowledgment though Leo just shrugged it off. "But don't you worry," Mikey continued undaunted. "My cooking will fatten you right up"

"Oh I bet" Leo chucked though the sound ended up more as a raspy cough than a laugh. The procession stopped suddenly at the sound. Leo nearly rammed into the orange clad turtle directly in front of him. Everyone turned to face the older turtle, he had his fist over his mouth as he coughed, he was turning red in embarrassment at his weak underused voice.

"Oh thank God" Donnie breathed after a moment. Raph smiled as he bit back relieved tears as he patted his brother's shoulder.

"Leo" Mikey squealed, Leo nearly let out a surprised gasp as the orange clad turtle enveloped him in a sudden unyielding hug. "I'm soo glad you still have your voice. I was so scared I'd never hear it again. You have no idea how much I've missed you!"

"I've missed you to Mikey" Leo said smiling as he patted the younger turtles shell. Suddenly Leo found himself in the middle of a group hug as Raph and Donnie joined in. Leo just chucked bearing his face In Raph's shoulder and slinging an arm around Mikey and Donnie, so that he had connection with all his brothers.

"I missed you all so much. I thought of each of you every day. I wondered if you were ok, how you were doing. I missed you so much it physically hurt" He rasped his voice staining from emotion and lack of use. "YOu have no idea how much I missed you and how glad I am to be home"

"No idea my shell" Raph cursed bearing his face in his older brother's shoulder. "I looked for you everyday Leo. We all did. Everyday for six months" Leo inevitably stiffened, but Raph kept going. "We...I thought about you all the time"

"We never gave up on you Leo" Donnie said tears running down his face.

"Just as you would never give up on us" Mikey said smiling through shining tears.

"I promised I'd do whatever I could to get home to you" Leo said with a teary voice. After a moment he continued "Thank you" Leo breathed hugging them closer. "Thank you for never giving up on me."

Easy chatter, hugs, laughter, and tears proceed all through Mikey's feast of breakfast. Though Leo used to eating lightly of the land as he traveled to and fro do little more than graze. This of course worried his brothers, but he was quick to reassure them that he was fine. Two years worth of habits were hard to break. That was one thing that kept bothering Leo, how was he going to tell his brothers about the time difference. From the little the topic was discussed Leo could tell they didn't even know he'd left earth! How was he going to tell them that not only had he left the earth, but he hadn't been on said planet for two years. Two years. The space travel was a topic enough without opening the jar of inter-dimensional time difference. Leo just smiled to his brothers as he sat through a movie his mind elsewhere. At the moment he was content just to enjoy their company for the moment. Listen to Mikey's antics and silly narration, Donnie's corrections of both Mikey and the movie. And watch Raph roll his eyes noticing that despite his brother's appeared annoyance the hot head could not help but smile at his younger brothers. The family had spent the day as it came. At first there was lots to say but as Leo struggled to keep up with conversation the brothers quieted down. Realizing that although Leo's voice had returned and was in fact operational it was still weak and strained from dis-use. Therefore the three brothers silently agreed amongst each other to hold questions for a later time. Though the unknown and un-answered questions were consuming them inside; they did not want to rush leo's recovery both physical and Mental. Leo was just falling into a contented doze on the couch with his brothers, as they talked quietly amongst themselves, he rarely slept well or for long when on the road and felt safe and warm squished in between his younger brothers on the couch. Stuffed with good food and entertained by their familiar presence and lighthearted antics. For Leo no place in the world was better, he didn't care what they were watching or what they were doing as long as he was around those he cared most about: his family. Raph and Donnie shared a smile as they noticed Leo's even breathing. Raph pulled the blanket tighter around Leo's shoulders while Mikey mimed the hush gesture. Raph and Donnie were on either side of the sleeping brother, while Mikey sat at the base of the coach at leo's feat.

"April just texted" Donnie said bluntly looking at his phone as the movie played on. "She wants to know how soon her and Casey can come over"

"I thought they were going to give us some time" Raph grumbled

"we just got Leo back like Yesterday" Mikey gestured dramatically. Raph and Donnie simultaneously shushed the youngster. Mikey bowed his head before lowering his voice. "I'm not ready to share Leo yet"

"Me neither" Raph agreed crossing his arms.

Donnie let out a sigh "I agree with the both of you, but" he stated knowing he had to at least state a voice of reason and compromise. "April and Casey miss Leo too. They have been looking right alongside us from the start"

Raph let out a sigh, knowing his brother was right.

"They are on the team" Mikey agreed. He shook his head deciding against his statement. "No I take that back their like family"

Raph and Donnie nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow then" donnie stated leaning back and turning up the volume of the show, as it had been turned down during the discussion. The two banded turtles nodded in agreement leaning back to enjoy the show alongside their purple banded brother. Mikey sitting on the floor completing the Leo sandwich, shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable and out of habit and without though he rubbed his shell against Leo's leg in an attempt to get 's eyes shot open suddenly a gasp of pain escaping his lips as he jerked forward to grab his leg.

"LEO" Mikey jumped away instantly staring at his older brother with big worried eyes. "Oh leo I'm so sorry"

"S'ok Mikey" Leo breathed out as he grit his teeth.

Donnie and Raph sitting on either side of Leo were in the conversation instantly. Raph green eyes were narrowed into slits at Mikey, not sure how he played a part into Leo's sudden wake and pain. Donnie, on the other hand was looking over the situation with the eye of a doctor.

"Leo what happened?" Donnie asked leaving the coach to sit on the floor in front of his brother. Leo just shook his head. "It's fine Donnie" he rasped sending his brothers an apologetic smile. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you"

Raph just rolled his head. _What a typical Leo thing to do. The guy's hurting and he's apologizing to us. _

Donnie smiled at Leo feeling similarly baffled at Leo's mile long blame complex. "Let me see your Leg Leo"

Leo removed his hands from his still burning skin, and as soon as the spot was revealed Donn could see that the skin was red,puffy and irritated. Donnies frown deepened as he stared at the leg searching for scratch marks. Suddenly Mikey's baby blue eyes widened. "Is that one new?" he asked pointing at a mark in the middle of the irritated area. Leo nodded, his eyes downward. "Yeah, it's always a little tender at first. Sorry shouldn't of freaked like that"

Raph felt an icy anger creep into his stomach as he stared at the red puffy area that encapsulates the ugly scar. The _new _scar. Mikey eyes' were close to watering and donnie looked down right pissed. Donnie stood up abruptly stomping away to his lab with fury in his eyes muttering to himself. Leo turned to console Mikey. "Guys it's not that bad" he soothed covering the leg up again though his attempt was weak as the situation was slightly frightening and awkward for the returned turtle. Donnie came out of the lab med bag in hand and though he was still obviously furious, he tended the burn with precision and care. Caring for the wound as though it were life threatening, treating it with the utmost gentleness and care.. Leo blushed at the care and attention. "Donnie, I promise it's not that.."

"Bad?!" Donnie finished anger in his eyes. "How's this not bad Leo? It's a burn. A seared burn. Worse than that it's one out of hundreds of methodically placed seared burns. And you say it's not that bad?" Leo turned his face away not able to answer his brother. After a moment of silence Donnie looked up from his work.

"Leo I need to know when this happened." Donnie muttered under his breath "doesn't even look like it's been treated."

"Yesterday" Leo answered.

Mikey kissed his hand and touched Leo's shin gently. "There all better" he smiled.

Leo smiled at his little brother.

"Leo were any of these treated?" Donnie asked frowning at the cascade of marks that littered his older brother's body. Leo frowned in thought. "I covered them at first but it seemed to make things worse," he shrugged "I put water on them"

Donnie face-palmed. "You Never cover a burn Leo" he let out a sigh as he sat beside his brother on the couch once more. "So how.." he cleared his throat "what happ…..can you tell.."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mikey said tenderly placing a hand on leo's knee.

Leo shook his head with a shrug. "There isn't anything to say"

"Leo talking about it will make you feel better" donnie soothed pushing down the part of him that wanted to yell about the whole 'nothing to talk about comment'.

"Ok" Leo said "but maybe just not now"

Raph put on hand on Leo's shoulder "whenever your ready bro. Were here." He smiled leaning back against the couch once more to resume the film. Leo gladly took opportunity to drop the subject and leaned back with his brother.

"How do you feel about company?" Raph noted after a moment. "Casey and April want to come over tomorrow"

"If your up for it" Donnie added.

Leo thought for a moment then smiled. "That'd be great. I miss Casey and April it would be good to see them again." He thought for a moment. "Um..donnie"

"Yeah"

"Could you tell them...you know about the scars I don't want them freaking out or anything."

"Sure" Donnie smiled biting his lip, not telling his older brother that their human friends had already seen Leo's scars. Leo leaned back and was quiet for a moment.

"They don't bother you do they….the scars?"

Mikey Donnie and Raph stilled.

"Leo, we love you no matter what" Raph growled out. "Nothing aint' ever going to change that especially something as trivial as scars." The red clad turtle let out a huff. "But I still want to rip the head off of whoever did this to you! I want to rip his arms off and stick them down his throat and.." Leo placed and hand on Raph's shoulder pulling him out of his rant.

"Leo, that goes the same for me too dude. I'm angry..Like more angry than I have ever been in my life angry. Angry that you were taken..and hurt..tortured!." Mikey hiccuped. Leo's eyes got big at the word. He had been forced to see his scars as many things and that was not one of them. He was just as shocked at his brothers reactions, especially Mikey's. He'd seen Raph protective and angry, and even docile Donnie's anger was a force to be reckoned with but seeing his innocent baby brother's anger was more than a little shocking and concerning. He had read carefully on the 'scar' subject sensing by their stares and overly concern that it was a sensitive subject, but calling it torture: that was the last thing he had expected.

"But I'm so glad your back big bro" Mikey smiled through the tears. "We're together now and we can get through anything"

"Yeah Leo" Donnie smiled "we'll get through this as a family. We're together now and that's all that matters." Leo smiled enveloping his younger bros in a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Hello anybody home" came April's voice as she walked into the lair.

"Hey April maybe we should give them more time ya know" the hockey player scratched the back of his head. "I mean the dude was gone for six moths. Six months red." he let out a sigh "if it were my brother I wouldn't want to share him with anyone."

April looked down at the cake in her hands. "Yeah I know Casey...it's just..he's my brother too. I've missed him so much..and I was going crazy waiting...I just need to know he's alright...that it's real." Casey put a hand on April's shoulder. "Red I get it. I feel the same way. Leo the guys their family...honestly I was losing it myself last night...I just kept fearing it was a dream ya know."

A sudden crash from the kitchen pulled the teens out of their thoughts.

"MIKEY!"

"Oh haha sorry Raph"

April and Casey couldn't stifle a chuckle at the sight the kitchen held. Mikey was swinging from the rafters swinging a frying pan skillfully as Raph sat at the table covered in flower flicking blueberries at the orange clad turtle shooting them off like bullets from a gun. Donnie sat next to Raph his head in his hands as he stared down at his coffee cup. April's breath caught in her throat as she took in the figure sitting next to Donnie. Leo leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed in front of his chest taking in the scene with a cooled ease an amused smile. Sensing their presence Leo turned his head, his smile instantaneous as he stood to great them. April through her arms around the returned turtle hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

"It's good to see ya Leo" Casey grinned, though his voice came out choked with emotion.

April pulled after a minute wiping tears from her eyes. Leo smiled at his friends, but before he could speak April interrupted him. She started moving her hands calculated and carefully.

Leo smiled at the heartwarming sentiments and gestures, before responding in sign. April smiled holding back tears; while Mikey and Raph watched the exchange with growing puzzlement.

"What's going on ?"

"Sign language MIkey" Donnie explained. Smiling to himself, the purple clad turtle also knew the language and with Leo and April knowing it as well it would come in handy, especially with Leo's voice still healing.

"But donnie Leo's voice is.."

"Oh man" Casey cut Mikey off, as the hockey player ran a hand through his hair. "How am I gonna talk to Leo. I can't sign and my handwriting sucks" he frowned.

April ran another hand over her eyes as Leo also teared up as well.

"_Thank you for learning sign"_ Leo signed. "But I should tell you I can talk" his voice came out raspy. April's eyes widened as a sloppy grin spread over Casey's face.

"Leo"

Leo smiled at the hockey player pulling him into a quick hug before giving the baller a noogie.

"You..you can talk?" April stammered.

Leo nodded "_but I'm glad you can sign since I just got the ability back like a week ago" _

"A weak" donnie yelled throwing his hands up dramatically. "You just got your voice back a week ago and your just telling us now!" MIkey and Raph exchanged a look. "Oh yeah I can sign too" donnie explained as he stalked over to drag Leo to his lab. "We're having your throat looked at right now."

"But Donnie.."

"No Leo, yesterday I let things slide because we all needed it. Today your getting a complete physical."

"Donnie" Leo pulled out of his brother's grasp. "You have _no_ idea how long it's been since I've seen April and Casey. The physical can wait" with that the returned leader turned back to the table pulling a seat out for April. Casey smiled shaking his head, sharing a look with Raph and Mikey. The team talked as though no time had passed. Leo was well Leo; he was the overprotective, yet loving and caring older brother as well as the serious, stern, courageous and strong leader. The family and team had missed and needed both. If it weren't for the scars the brothers, April and Casey could have easily forgot that Leo had been gone for half a year.

"Alright Leo" donnie said sad to break up the evening. April and Casey had spent the whole day and the lair, the group hanging like old times again. "Time for your physical"

Leo scowled and Raph couldn't help but smile and the familiarity of it. It was always like pulling teeth to get Leo medical attention for anything! Even if it's just a normal checkup.

"Don i'm fine" Leo stated. "My throats healing, most of these scars are old and you already treated the new one yesterday"

"New one?" April asked sending Donnie a worried look.

"Point is I'm fine" Leo said sternly his best 'don't-push-me-on-this leader face up.

"Fine or not. That's for Donn to decide" Raph commented cracking his knuckles. "Leo we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'll carry ya over my shoulder if I have to" he pointed at leo warningly. "Don't think I won't"

"Ok ok" Leo raised his hands in defense knowing his brother would be true to his word. With an eye roll and a few mumbled under his breath Leo headed to the lab.

"So, I'll be out here" Casey answered from the coach not really wanting to leave yet, but also not wanting to intrude.

The were a few minutes of silence and then they heard Don explode. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF…." the turtles and teens rushed to the lab to see Leo sitting on the examining table with a red in the face Don passing the lab.

"Don I can explain"

"Explain? Explain!. Leo these scars are much older than six months old. How is that even possible?!"

Raph leaned against the door frame anxious for an answer while Mikey worked to calm Donnie down. Leo let out a sigh _so much for keeping that on the down low. _"For you it was six months for me it was more like two years"

Raph felt his breath catch in his throat. _Two years?! _

Mikey's eyes grew wide, while April gasped and Casey choked.

"What?" Donnie asked sinking into a chair.

"Ya know when we went to dimension x and you said there was a time difference between the two worlds?" Leo struggled as he tried to find a relatable explanation.

"Yeah" Donnie choked on the word his mind reeling.

"Did they take you to dimension X?!" Raph roared.

"Raph calm down" Leo said his blue eyes firm as the leader worked to preserve the peace.

"Your telling me to calm down?! I just found out you were gone fortwo years! Now answer me did they.."

"No" Leo cut him off, looking down abruptly. "They took me somewhere else"

April came over to rub Leo's arm reassuringly.

"So..where they took you had the same time difference as Dimension X?" Mikey asked.

Leo shrugged "I don't know all I know is that the time worked differently. I don't know the science of it"

"Leo" Donnie swallowed "I need to know, do you know where they took you..were you exposed to.."

"I promise Donnie I'm fine" Leo reassured, after a moment he continued. "Kinda, but it's kinda hard to explain. The place changed a lot I was never in one place very long."

"They moved ya around?" Raph asked coming to sit on the cot next to Leo. Leo nodded "it was part of the deal"

Raph felt a pain in his heart.

Leo let out a sigh realizing how much this conversation would hurt his family. _I can't tell them they wouldn't understand. _"I don't want to talk about it" he went to stand up. But Raph pushed him down.

"No Leo" the hothead growled.

"Ya need to talk about this bro or it'll eat ya up inside" Mikey interjected coming to sit by his bro.

"Ya Leo" Casey smiled revealing his missing teeth. "Were your family man, you can trust us"

"Leo what was the deal you made?" April asked after a moment.

Leo let out a sigh knowing he would have to face the music. HIs family deserved to know the truth. "The man who captured us, told me that he'd let my brothers go and never bother them again if I willingly worked for him"

Mikey let out a hiccup of shock, Donnie's brown calculating eyes widened and Raph bawled his fists in anger.

"Leo Why? How could you? Willingly surrender. To that mad man" raph yelled

"Leo lept to his feat facing his hot headed brother "How could I just let them have you, I couldn't let them hurt you. Do you know what they would have done to you, what you would have gone through?"

"So you handed yourself over?! Shell Leo"

. "I would do anything for you guys" Leo's deep blue eyes held no falsehood only love and loyalty.

Raph's anger dissipated as he pulled his brother into a rough hug. After the two parted a moment of silence passed before the conversation continued.

" what did they make you do?" Raph asked voice hoarse from crying.

Leo let out a sigh as he pulled Mikey into a one armed hug as the younger turtle cuddled up to Leo on the makeshift cot. "The man who captured us calls himself the 'recruiter' he goes around to planets that have shown the ability to protect themselves against enemies such as the Krangg"

"Your saying all this happened because we saved earth?" Casey spat angrily. "_This _is what we get for saving the day" the hockey play mumbled under his breath. Leo let out a sigh pushing for the will to continue. "He works for an organization that has many names and faces. But basically they keep the peace. They protect worlds that can not defend themselves. They are a diplomacy first organization though they never get involved with politics, they only stop outside threats"

"So their good guys?" Mikey questioned bewildered. "But why did they capture us? Why did they take you? We defend the earth! We're the good guys!"

Leo gave his brother a sympathetic look he had felt just as angry and lost when he had been told the same words. Leo fought back his emotions. "Yes Mikey technically their the good guys" he looked away for a moment. "What they do is good, how they set about achieving it though is another story.." he let out a sigh. "They 'employ' peace balancers to do the dirty work for them."

"Employ?" Donnie asked.

Leo laughed. "Steal mostly or blackmail though they prefer a 'volunteer'" he looked down. "Volunteers work harder and don't try to escape because they're bound to their word. Therefore their training is less...in-depth." He took a deep breath, "the recruiter said he would accept one willing volunteer in place of four unwilling recruits"

The lab exploded at the end of the sentence. Leo zoned out Casey his brother's angry protests, and April's tears and let his mind wander back to the forest. After a while when the noise hadn't died down Leo leapt to his feat, the leader ready to take control of the situation. "That's enough. Now I'm not happy about the situation either. But we can not change the past. I do not regret my decision, if I had it to do over again I wouldn't change a thing. I kept you safe and to me that's all that matters."

Mikey ran up and wrapped Leo in a hug. "I know Leo it's just who you are. I just hate that you were gone for so long and all that you had to go through" Mikey was quiet for a moment. "Will you tell us bout it..your missions?"

"Of course Mikey" Leo smiled.

"What did they make you do?" Donnie asked coming to sit on Leo's other side.

Leo let out a sigh. "The same type of thing we do on earth. I stopped invasions, handled warlords and dictators. Just your same every day save the world job" Leo joked sending his team a smile.

Casey rolled his eyes "except the whole new world each mission thing" Leo looked up to meet the hockey player's eyes. Realizing that the joke was as much a question as it was a statement.

"Yeah" Leo breathed out. And with that the floodgates opened.

"How often did you travel?"

"What were the world's like?"

"Was it really a new world per mission?"

Leo let out a sigh. "I don't know I traveled a lot. As soon as I completed a mission I was.." Leo searched frantically for the right word. The word _tortured _was still reeling in his mind from earlier. The word left a bitter taste in his mouth and he didn't exactly want to paint that kind of picture for his little brothers. And out of all the possible ways to describe the experience, that was the last way he had been made to see it. 'Evaluated' he decided to go with that word, it wasn't to far off. The honor bands or success marks were received after every completed mission, it was close enough to evaluation that he didn't feel guilty about the descriptor. "After each mission I was evaluated and sent to my next mission"

It did not elude the others, how Leo struggled with the last sentence, and they were all aware that 'evaluated' meant more than Leo was leading on.

"How did you adjust to the constant change Leo?" April asked, deciding not to venture into the territory of what 'evaluated' meant, at least not yet. "It must have been hard, moving from place to place all the time," the redhead commented a concerned frown covering her face. " How did you handle the adjustment?"

Leo let out a sigh, letting his hand subconsciously trace the intricate design on his left arm.

"..when your..recruited" Leo began. "Your forced to go through rigorous..preparation, that all but strips you of your identity and individuality. It makes it easier to adjust when forced to travel to several vastly different places in short amounts of time." Leo spoke with no emotion, for he had long ago accepted this. He had fought it at first, and in many ways was he able to keep a piece of himself and his identity, reserving himself, unbeknownst to his superiors. "'The first peacemakers, found it easier to remain neutral to situations and adjust to content change, when they could achieve what they call 'blank slate' ability."

"..blank slate?" Donnie whispered, his eyes growing wide as realization dawned on him. _Not only had they tortured his brother physically, they had done so Mentally! _Donnie's face morphed from shocked horror, to realization, to absolute fury.

But instead of lashing out in a rant, Donnie turned to his brother. "Leo" he said gently getting his brothers attention. Donnie pushed the others out of his mind as he stared back at his brother, all but forgetting all in the room but his older brother. Donnie met Leo's guarded sapphire blue eyes, his own set with determination.

Leo smiled back at his brother already knowing the speech he was preparing. About how Leo needed to open up and talk about working through what he went through, and how he is loved and a big brother, and their leader. Leo felt his heart warmed as he stared into his younger brothers brown eyes set with determination and overflowing with love and admiration. Leo smiled, heart brimming with joy, yes it was because of Donnie, and the others that he had not lost himself as a peace balancer.

"Donnie" Leo's voice was firm yet gentle, as he took his brother's hand in his. "I promise I did not lose myself as they would have wished. I was able to put a blank and controlled front, but I assure you I never forgot who I was" He smiled letting his eyes wander around the room. "I never lost my identity because I left it here with you." Raph stilled for a second realization donning, he left the room returning minutes later with Leo's mask. The mask Leo had given him the day they were captured, the day Leo said goodbye. Raph walked over to Leo tieng the mask around his head gently. "Welcome home Leo" Raph said as he tied the mask around his big brothers head. "Your our leader, our big brother, our light in the darkness and the soul of this team and family. We were lost without you big brother" Leo grabbed Raph's hand as he went to pull away.

"I was lost without you guys too"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Months had passed since Leo's return and life had fallen back into a normal rhythm. Leo had taken over again as leader, Raph surprisingly had given up the role willingly with no resistance. Carrying the role these last six months, had given him a new appreciation for Leo, understanding now the burden leader carried. With Leo re-established as leader they all fell back into old routines. The family trained, impressed and shocked at Leo's vast improvement and skill. He had always been more accomplished at ninjutsu then them, but now the blue banded turtle belonged in a class all of his own. All though it wasn't said aloud, all the brothers were sure, Leo could rival Master Splinter in his prime. For Leo, the return of routine and familiarity was a breath of fresh air. Since returning home Leo felt like dormant parts of himself were walking back up, that in a way his identity was coming anew.

He knew that that this was much attributed to his brothers and friends and their constant support. After his confession in the lab, they had found ways to help Leo reassert his new identity and help him with this personal hurtle. From talking about memories they shared in their childhood and adventures, to who he was in their eyes, even in simple such as letting him choose the movie they watched or food they ate. After sacrificing his like and own happiness all his life for his little brothers and spending two years where he had little control or decision over anything, making these little decisions were overwhelming, stimulation and enlightening. He was getting to know himself all over again and in a way for the first time. Though in many ways he was the same turtle he was when he left in many ways he was also different. He felt like in a way he was trying to meld to identities together. Not like he was two people, but one person who had in a way lived two different lives, and now had to tie the two together. He was Leonardo, the caring,loving, and protective older brother who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and bore the responsibility of leadership, with strength, courage and a level head, prepared to lay down his life for his family and friends. But at the same time he was also a peace balancer. A warrior he hid his thoughts and feelings behind a mask, and instinct that was already so ingrained with leadership it came next to nature. A warrior who lived and breathed to protect and serve. His very existence to bring peace and balance to the people and places he visited. To become the peace balancer he was told to leave Leonardo behind, yet within this forced identity the key parts of himself and his services were ingrained ideas and aspects that had been part of Leonardo. When he had returned home, like putting back on his old warn mask he had resumed his responsibilities and ideanity of Leonardo: leader and brother. But just as Leonardo had been a silent presence in his identity as peace balancer, so did the embedded identity of peace balancer remain as he picked up the pieces of his old life. Leading to where Leo found himself now. Though the inner turmoil was slightly overwhelming at times, he knew it was a necessary growing pain as he found a new balance. Leo knew he could not change the past, and without a doubt he did not regret his actions or decisions. Yes he had hated being away from his family, yet at the same time his sacrifice had been out of love and protection for them and therefore he did not regret his decision. The thing that had been troubling his heart as of late though was his brothers. They too had been hurt, the distance and unknowingly had been hard on them and wore heavy on their hearts. Leo could see it in their eyes, hear it in the pained undertone of their voice and feel it in their constant embraces that spoke volumes of joyous relief as well as former yet lingering pain. The elder had been understanding, patient and empathetic with his brothers, just as they had with him. But as life fell back into its old rhythm and Leo worked to meld his two lives and identities together, he found the process and uphill battle as lingering stares, hushed conversations and short comments chipped slowly away at the bridge he was building. Leo found it hard to find a balance when the scars that held part of his identity had become something of a touchy subject within his family and team. It did not escape Leo's notice his friends and brother's lingering stares at the scars. Many times had he accidentally overheard hushed conversations between his family and friends. Leo had once regarded the four hundred and fifty two methodically sered bands that covered his body with disdain. But as time passed and he grew more accustomed to the life of a peace balancer and more aware of the strain the role held, his disdain toward the marks turned to one of indifference. And eventually acceptance. From the day of his recruitment, he knew that the only way to return to his brothers was through retirement. An achievement not based on years, but on mission, on marks. The rigorous and constantly changing lifestyle he led left little room for any personal preference, close or lasting relationships, or identity. Everything around him constantly changed, the land, the food, the people. He had to remain as neutral as possible, a blank slate. This enabled him to adapt to the vigorous lifestyle. As a blank slate he was adaptable, bendable. This also helped him to fit in easily to wherever his job placed him. Being adaptable was crucial in establishing good relationships and completing his mission adequately and successfully. The second importance of being able to be a 'blank slate' was that he didn't stand out. The organization was faceless, and peace balancers were to hold the same trait. The were supposed to drift in and out like a breeze, making and impact to save lives but drifting out again once their mission was complete and they were no longer needed, without causing a ripple. It was for both theirs and the people they served benefit that they held a blank slate front. Adn to do this a peace balancer left his identity behind. The marks were to fill the gaps. They were a reminder of purpose and identity. Everything around a peace balancer constantly changed, the land, the food, the people, the one consistency was the job. Though each mission was different they all held a common thread: to protect, to preserve. The responsibilities the role carried consumed one's life. Constant travel made time irreverent as different places experience time differently. The honor bands helped mark the passage of time. They also spoke of experience each a reminder of a battle, or a lesson, of sacrifice. Each mark carried the memories of a world and experience as well as the reminder of lessons and wisdom gained in this venture. For each peace balancer the honor bands were a symbol of their job and identity. And for Leo it had held an even deeper meaning it had held a promise. He knew that with each mark he was one step closer to retirement, to going home, to his brothers. He had been elated when he received his last honor band, for not only did it mean he had succeeded in stopping an invasion of a peaceful planet it also meant he had to return home. But for his brothers the marks, did not hold the same value or meaning as they did with him. For his friends and family the seared bands that covered his green skin was a constant reminder that Leo had been taken from them, that their beloved older brother had gone through hardships without them there to support and comfort him. To them they stood not a bands of honor or success, but as symbols of his captivity. Leo knew the bands as an evaluation of his missions, but his brothers saw looked upon the wounds as torture. It was this conflicting view of a key aspect that contributed to who leo was, that was slowly eating Leo up inside. Part of moving forward was accepting the past, and it was clear that his brothers were struggling in that aspect. He had picked up the mantle of leader and sensei once again, but he carried the wisdom and lessons he had learned as a peace balancer with him in this role. But tension was slowly building and Leo felt his composure and resolve crumbling.. The comments, the looks, the hushed conversations were all becoming too much. Leo was to the point where he was one comment away from snapping. He wanted his brothers to understand. It hurt his heart, that to his brothers, his little brothers though that he had been tortured. And the confliction was tearing him in two. His brothers referred to the seared marks as tourture, while by others he had been told that the marks, were those of honor and success. Leo was in silent turmoil: it was hard to meld to identities and lives together when those who make up your life don't understand how the marks you bear held a story and identity and brought you back to them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Why did the dragon cross the road?" Mikey asked as the team passed through the turnstiles returning safely from another mission.

"To get to the other side" Casey responded, the hockey player smirked as he continued. "To get away from the turtles who would kick their asses"

"Language" Leo said firmly from the back of the group as followed April, Casey and his brothers into the lair, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he shook his head, though he shook his head at his brothers he held a smile on his face.

"I don't think we will have to worry about them again" Raph responded cracking his knuckles.

"No, know that we stopped them from receiving their weapons supply" leo responded. They had interfered with a black market deal that would have given the Purple dragons a terrifying advantage over the city. They had been investigating the deal for weeks now, and after stopping several smaller deals and handling leaser scale Dragon activity, they had finally halted the activity altogether. The turtles had been able to not only stop the biggest sale yet, they had managed to bust both the seller and the dealer, both who would undoubtedly be in prison for a very long time.

"This calls for pizza" Mikey said making a b-line for the kitchen.

"No funny topping Mikey" Leo called after his little brother a grin on his face as he imagined Mikey ordering a Mac and cheese pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and become offended when the pizza place doesn't make such an atrocity.

_Of course only Mikey would think of something like that. _Leo thought as he rolled his eyes remembering the argument Mikey had last week when angelo's Pizza told mikey that 'no they do not make Barito Pizza that is not a thing'.

"Yep" Casey's loud voice pulled Leo out of his thoughts. "I think we can chop this mission up to a success" Casey said as he flopped down onto the couch. At Casey's statement, Leo stiffened. Leo felt himself fall into a turmoil of emotions and thoughts at the word. _Success. _The word repeated itself over and over in his head, and Leo closed his eyes as he remembered the recruiters speech after his first mission. The first time he had been brought into the evaluation room, and was told that each mission left a mark on an individual, that even though it was not always evident it played a role in your life. He remembered being told that as a peace balancer his life was his missions that therefore carried or 'marked' his identity. Leo felt his fists curl up at his sides his breathing quicken. He remembered the searing iron on flesh. The sound of his own scream echoed in his own head as the memories came pouring back at the word. _Success, success, success. What was success? The recruiter his superiors, they said the bands marked his success, maked his honor. But his brothers called it torture. But now Casey brings up success?_

"Leo?" Leo was pulled out of his thoughts by this brothers voice, he opened his eyes to find Donnie staring at him, his deep brown eyes laden with worry. Leo looked down realising that his knuckles were turning white from how hard his fists were clenched, and that he was just standing in the pit with his eyes closed fighting to control his breathing. Leo shook his head to clear his raging thoughts, not able to meet the concerned gazes of his friends and family, Leo murmured a quiet apology before retreating to the dojo needing to deal with his inner turmoil through a physical release. Not having the mindset to run through controlled katas Leo threw himself at Raph's punching bag. Sending his anger, his confusion, his turmoil into the bag with each punch.

Donnie, Mikey, Raph, April and Casey watched in shock as Leo stormed out of the pit.

"W..was it something I said?" Casey asked with a frown looking to others for answers.

"I don't know" Donnie frowned.

"What was that?" Raph asked in exasperation his gesture pointing toward the dojo Leo had stormed off to.

"Yeah dudes, is Leo pulling a feaky Friday that is totally a Raph move" Mikey commented. Raph just nodded in agreence. Leo never stormed off.

"But what was it about?" April frowned "he was fine a minute ago"

"I don't know" Casey shrugged concern and puzzlement evident on his face. "He just kinda froze up, it was like he wasn't even here ya know like he was somewhere else"

The others froze at the statement. "Oh no" Donnie breathed his thumb and fingers resting in a half fist under the area between his eyes, as he shook his head.

"Donnie?" April asked watching her friend's reaction.

"Know something we don't genius?" Raph growled.

"Let's just give Leo some space ok" Donnie breathed after a moment, pulling up a smile. "Mikey how don't you go order that pizza, we'll call Leo when it gets here." Donnie had done some reading, and he was pretty sure after Casey's comment about Leo seeming to be 'somewhere else' that in Leo's mind he was, he was experiencing a flashback or memory. Donnie's brotherly instinct was yelling at him to go in there and confront his brother and find out what it was, but another part of him knew that it wasn't the right time and doing so could cause more harm than good.

Raph sat in his chair staring at the dojo, an hour had passed since Leo's uncharacteristic behavior, and like Donnie Raph had thought it best to let Leo be. But when Leo hadn't come out of the dojo to join them for pizza Raph started growing apprehensive. Raph shook his head, _enough was enough. _Raph pushed his chair away face set in determination as he headed to the dojo. He had a pretty good idea what he would find. Leo either an hour into an intense workout practicing himself ragged trying to master a complicated kata, or the blue clad leader would be in the dojo surrounded by candles, seeking the answers to his troubles through meditation. The dojo door flew open as Raph barged in, but his angry words fell flat when he saw Leo's katanas on the rack untouched, and his usual meditation area vacant. The sound of fists on leather, and heavy panting drew Raph from his confused thoughts, and instead the hothead turned to find a sight he would never have expected. His usually controlled older brother was beating the stuffing out of Raph's punching bag, throwing punches at the object with a fury Raph had never seen before.

"Leo.?" Raph almost whispered approaching his older brother almost cautiously, but when Leo didn't respond or even acknowledge his presence, his voice grew louder. "Leo?" still no response. "Leo" this time raph grabbed his brothers hand halting his next throw. Leo seemed to blink a few times as though realizing his brothers presence for the first time. He pulled his hand away from his younger brothers grip his eyes narrowed. "What is it Raph?" Leo's voice came out icy. Raph shook his head still grappling with the sight before him. _Leo never loses his cool, now he's beating up my punching bag. What. Is. Going. On?! _

"What's going on Leo?" Raph asked coming to stand in front of his brother, arms crossed.

Leo turns his face away. "Nothing" he bites out.

"Nothing my shell. Leo what is going on? Storming out like that? Now I find you beating up my punching bag.." he shakes his head trying to make sense of it all. Leo lets out a sigh his sapphire blue eyes directed at the ground. "You wouldn't understand" the blue banded turtle mumbled under his breath. Raph freezes, anger seeping through his veins. "Wouldn't understand? Wouldn't understand what?!" Raph growled his face inches away from his brothers. Leo pushed passed him. "Forget about it Raphael"

"The full name treatment doesn't work on Me Leo" Raph growled stomping after his brother. Raph placed a hand on his brother's scared shoulder and turned him around to face him. "So you better start talking. What has gotten into you Leo?" Raph shook his head. "Tonight was a good night. Then you start acting like _this" _ hands gesturing in exasperation. "Come on Leo, tonight was a success. Why are so moody?"

Leo froze at the word, Raph watched as Leo's eyes closed hands forming into fists shaking at his side. Just like he had done in the living room. "Leo?" Raph's voice was softer as he reached out a hand to comfort his brother. Leo opened his eyes slapping his brothers hand away from his shoulder.

"Success. Success?" Leo repeated his blue eyes set in an icy fire. "What is it with everyone and that _word" _Leo growled. "I am getting pretty damn sick of it." Raph took a step back, shocked that his brother actually cussed. At Leo's outburst, Mikey, Donnie, April and Casey headed into the dojo entering just to witness Leo's last outburst. Raph shook his head his mind reeling. Leo shook his head his blue eyes filling with un-shed tears. "You don't think I see it" Leo's voice wavered as he continued "the way you guys look at me, when you think I don't notice. They way you act like I'm made out of glace. Like i'm fragile. I hear what you say behind closed doors. About my scars, about my torture" Leo shook his head his eyes darkening. "But you guys don't know anything! You don't know anything Raphael!" Raph felt his heart stop beating, when his brother mentioned the scars. This was the first time his brother had mentioned anything about them since that first day home. Knowing that they were somehow a source of his brothers pain and outburst Raph felt raw fury build up within him. All he wanted to do was wrap his brother in a comforting hug and beat the living shit out of those who had _dared _lay a finger on _his _brother.

Leo looked up his leader face back in place. "Your thinking about it aren't you Raph. About revenge. About getting them back for what they did to me" Leo let out a half scoff turning his head away. "You don't get it Raph. There's nothing _to _revenge" Raph felt his anger rise once more. "Nothing to Revenge!" Raph yelled "Shell Leo look what they've done to you" Raph gestured to the hundreds of methodically placed scars.

"Leo this isn't nothing" Donnie said, walking to stand beside his brother, Mikey, April and Casey following. "I know you like to waive off your problems like they don't matter" Donnie frowned placing a hand on his brothers shoulder his brown eyes peering into Leo's concern written all over his face. "But it does matter leo. You promised you would talk about it. You need to get this off your chest" Leo let out a sigh resting his own hand over Donnie's, at a loss for what to say but before he could Donnie spoke. "I know you had a flashback leo" Donnie's voice was soft. "Something happened tonight..something that took you back..there..you need to talk to us bro..we could help you..you promised, remember" Donnie smiled placing a hand under Leo's chin raising his blue eyes to meet his concerned brown ones.

Raph felt his blood run cold. _Flashback _he clenched his fists at his side. It all made sense to him now, Leo's reaction in the pit earlier, his far off look like he was somewhere else entirely, his sudden anger the distance. _Shell how had I not noticed? _

"..was your flashback about receiving the..scars?" Mikey's voice was timid.

Leo looked up "yes"

Raph felt his breath catch in his throat. "_Success. Success? What is it with everyone and that word" _Leo's earlier words echoed back in his head.

"It has something to do with successful missions doesn't' it" Raph's voice was dark, as he looked up to meet his brothers gaze, receiving a small nod, unsettling him and the entire room.

"Those Bastards" Donnie yelled suddenly surprising everyone.

"Donnie" April said.

"No!" Donnie said his face red with anger. "They kidnap Our brother, force him to risk his life on distant planets, strip him of his identity, then _punish_, no _torture _him for mistakes!" Donnie yells fury written over his face.

"STOP" Leo's sudden outburst shocks them all. Leo has his head down, hands balled into fists at his side. "Stop this all of you" he repeats, raising his head his blue eyes are dark and icy with anger. "You have no clue what your talking about" he says shaking his head.

"Leo" Donn takes a step toward his brother. "Your right I don't know anything about your torture. But if you would just talk about it.."

"Stop calling it that" Leo grits out, cutting his brother off. He takes a few calming breaths before he raised his eyes to meet his brothers. "It wasn't torture"

"Like Shell it wasn't" Raph yelled, anger steeping over at his brothers self sacrificing, protective, belittle his own problems behavior. "Leo your covered in hundreds of seared, maliciously and methodically placed burns how is _that_ not torture" Raph demand. Mikey took in a short breath his own blue eyes filling with tears.

Leo let out a sigh preparing himself for his next words. "It wasn't torture Raph." before Raph could interject Leo continued. "You were right when you said the marks were connected to my missions" he raised his eyes to meet Donnie's. "But it wasn't over failures it was over successes."

Raph felt the words knock the breath right out of him. _Success? The marks were placed because Leo succeeded in helping people! What kind of twisted, malicious person would stoop that low?! To play such mind games?! Punishing someone for success?! Shell he could suddenly understand Leo's earlier outburst._

Casey stiffed at the word realization donning. "Oh Leo..man..i'm so sorry...I didn't mean.."  
"It's ok Casey, it's not your fault" Leo cut him off. "I just.." he let out a sigh "am a little confused by that word right now I guess. Your sentence just set off some conflicting emotions that have been building for a while now"

Donnie sobered suddenly understanding the torrid of emotions eating away at his older brother currently. Holding his own conflicting emotions at bay Donnie took a step forward and wrapped his older brother in a hug, Leo returned the gesture nuzzling his face into Donnie's shoulder needing and welcoming the contact, support, and comfort. Although Raph wanted nothing more than to beat the shell out of those Bastards, the hothead bit his tongue. The idea of receiving hundreds of burns as a reward, made is stomach queasy and his head spin. He could only imagine how Leo felt about it all. Especially after they have been calling the burns torture all this time. _Oh man. _Raph thought to himself looking away his fists clenched tightly to control the urge to hit something. With much self control, Raph stepped forward to join the hug, suppressing his own emotions and reaction to this news, for the moment. Knowing that if there was to be any healing he would need to be open and understanding. It was Leo who needed to talk about this, not him. Casey and April joined the hug as well. The redhead had tears in her eyes while the hockey player seemed to between utter confusion and anger. To everyone's surprise it was Mikey who reacted in anger.

"How can you guys just except this?!" Mikey yelled, pulling everyone out of the group hug to turn and look at the orange clad turtle. Hands clenched in fists shaking at his side, his big baby blue eyes blazing in fury and brimming with tears.

"Mikey.." Leo said gently.

"NO" Mikey cut his big brother off. "This isn't right Leo" Mikey's voice quivered his naivety and youth shining through the mirror of his blue eyes. "We're the good guys, yet what do we get in return? We have to hide in the sewers. We're deprived a NORMAL life because even though we're heroes and help people, we're different so were forced to hide away. And if that isn't enough, strangers come attack us, capture of and take our big brother away!" Mikey's eyes are streaming with tears now, his voice shaking with emotion. "Then a miracle happens, and we get you back. But your covered in scars. And we have no clue what you went through while you were away. We lost six months Leo. You lost two years. We can't get that time back!"

Leo takes a step toward his little brother his sapphire eyes showing mirroring pain. "I know Mikey, there is no replacing what we lost, but I'm home now. I know I can't get back the two years I lost. But we have our whole future to look forward to" Leo placed a comforting hand on his little brother's shoulder. "We can't change the past Mikey"

"I KNOW" Mikey yelled tears pouring down his face. "I'm trying to move on, I'm trying to get past this. I'm trying. But every time I see those scars I'm reminded. I'm reminded everyday! That you were taken from us. That you were tortured" Leo flinched at the word. "I can't forget Leo"

As the words he yelled in his fit caught up with him MIkey eyes widened and in a blind fright the orange banded turtle turned to flee. Leo stood still for a moment, forcing to fight back his tears and regain his breathing, as he stared into the depths of his brother's eyes. His _baby_ brother who had just opened his heart and revealed his deepest pain and fears to the katana wielder who was still grappling with his own turmoil of emotions let alone with the ones just thrown at him. Suddenly Leo's eyes steeled. Grabbing Mikey's hand before he could run away, Leo pulled his mask off with the other hand and gave it to his brother. Mikey stared wordlessly at the blue mask in his hand, but before the orange banded turtle could speak Leo beat him to it his usually stoic voice taut with emotion. "I can't forget either Mikey. I spent two years without you guys. Two years where my life was not my own. Two years where I had to be a blank slate"

Raph stepped forward placing a hand on his brothers shoulder, the memory of the conversation in the lab coming back to him.

"Yeah left your identity with us" Raph answered his throat dry, as he stared down at the blue fabric Mikey held in his hands. The mask Leo had left with him the day he left, the day he made the deal. Leo let out a breath as he raised his sapphire eyes to meet his brothers. "The day I left I was told to say goodbye to who I once was" Leo said letting out a breath. "When I came home, I thought things would go back to the way they were before and although I'm trying" he let out a controlled breath " i'm not the same turtle I was when I left". Raph felt angry tears well up behind his eyes as he watched his older brother war with the torrid storm of emotion inside of him as he continued. "Each mission left a mark on me. The job the missions it was all I had it was all I was allowed. The marks were given as a symbol of identity. It was to preserve your sanity, a way to keep a balance, an equilibrium between the pull of self consumption and the gravity of your job" Leo took a tired breath, despite the weight of his words his voice seemed so resolved as he continued. Raph felt as though he could collapse right there his head was spinning and from the looks of it, Mikey and donnie were just as overrun with emotion and questions as he was, as he grappled with Leo's words. "What you call torture I was told were success bands or honor marks. After losing my home, my family and my identity, this is what I was given to hold on to. I resented it at first but I soon realized that these marks were my way to come back home, back to you." Tears poured out of Leo's sapphire eyes now as he poured out his heart, the words so long withheld flowed out in a raw emotion as the fearless leader bore his soul. "When I was taken I was told that I wouldn't live to retirement. I soon found out why" Leo turned his head away as he fought to control his breathing once more. Once regaining his composure the mask-less leader continued "Time seemed to hold no meaning anymore, everyplace I visited had its own time frame. For peace balancers retirement was earned not by time served but in marks earned: missions completed. Because of the severe lifestyle peace balancers were far and few between, therefore you worked until you could physically bear no more" Leo said gesturing to himself and his many many marks covering his entire body. Leo turned to Mikey his sapphire eyes brimming with tears. "To you these marks stand for my captivity, a reminder that i left. For me they were a figment of hope, a concrete reminder of what I was working for. They reminded me of my promise that I would do whatever it took to return home to you. And each mission each mark brought me one step closer to that goal" Leo took a step forward and grabbed his mask from Mikey once more. "When Master Splinter gave us our masks, he said they each represent our personalities." Leo lets his gaze meet each of his brothers. "We wear our masks, for strength and balance and as a reminder of who we are." Leo takes a breath. "Just as my mask represents a part of who I am so do these scars. They are more than a reminder and a connection of the people I helped and the planets I visited; these marks hold a part of me, they make up part of my identity. Each mark represents a mission, each mark brought me one step closer to you. These marks are my journey. These marks are a part of me. I don't resent them. I can't change the past, I just have to live with it." Leo took a breath, his eyes downward. "I'm telling you this because you deserve to know. I want you to be happy, to heal to move on" Leo choked "I want that for all of us".

Raph felt a lump form in his throat at his older brothers rare show of raw pure emotion. Taking a step forward Raph took the blue mask from his brother contemplating his words. He couldn't imagine what Leo had been through he couldn't relate. But he could try. They had been through a lot together through the years, each mission left an impact on them. Raph should have known this would be no different. Raph handed the cloth to Donnie who handed it to Mikey a silent conversation passing between the three. Mikey took a step forward tying the band around Leo's head once more. The gesture saying more than words ever could. Leo stared into the blue depths of his baby brothers light blue eyes surprised of the depth, wisdom and age he saw there, realizing how much they had all grown. Leo smiled though it didn't reach his eyes. He had just boure his soul to his brothers, explained the storm of emotions and conflict he felt and although they couldn't completely understand they wanted to and they were trying. He would do the same for them. Emotions were high, and feelings were raw. He had no doubt that many more tears, conversations and even more yelling would follow but they were on the right path. They were together that was all that mattered.

"Thank you" Leo said tears filling his sappire eyes as the leader, the soldier, the peace balancer, the brother let himself get swept up into another group hug.

"Thank you" Mikey said tears spilling down his face. Leo frowned "for what"

"For coming home"

Leo smiled. _Yes things would be alright. _

**Fin**


End file.
